


Life and Surprises

by Vexed_Wench



Series: Life and Surprises [1]
Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Fluff, Gift Fic, M/M, Mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-10
Updated: 2014-01-10
Packaged: 2018-01-08 05:02:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1128648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vexed_Wench/pseuds/Vexed_Wench
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hakoda reflects on his life and how their future came to be.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Life and Surprises

**Author's Note:**

  * For [spiralicious](https://archiveofourown.org/users/spiralicious/gifts).



Hakoda stood lost in his own thoughts as he watched Zuko stretched out on their bed. He loved to see him relaxed and taking time for himself. If only he could convince him to take more than the occasional day off now and then. Both of their lives were different now that the war was over.

He was surprised how quickly they both had adjusted to their new life in Ba Sing Se. Neither man wanted to leave their away his homeland or family, so Ba Sing Se was the compromise they both agreed upon. Zuko decided it was a good sign when they found a tea shop for sale with living quarters above it. Hakoda never thought he would find such happiness as shop keeper, but he never factored someone like Zuko into his life as well.

He never thought that after all the years he had spent fighting the Fire Nation he would be sharing his home with the next heir to the throne. Zuko should’ve been the next Fire Lord.

After they defeated Fire Lord Ozai and announcing his decision to merge the Fire Nation and the Water Tribe by being joined together Shocked everyone.

Hakoda’s own people were even less accepting of the idea of the merger. There were too many years of fighting and too much blood shed on both sides for anyone to get past.

He and Zuko had to decided what was more important to them, being the head of their respective nations or each other? The choice was surprisingly easy for both of them. 

Hakoda made a bold move by suggesting that Sokka be the one to lead their people. He knew what his son lacked in bending he more than made up for in all the ways that mattered to a warrior. He knew Sokka would be the best leader the Water Tribe could have. Some people still argued that Katara should be the one to lead their people into the future. He knew his daughter was destined for even greater things and his choice was the right one.

Zuko knew that he could never allow Azula to claim any right to power. She would cause nothing but destruction and misery for his people. He appointed Iroh to take his place and was surprised when the old general adopted albeit informally Toph. Zuko had confided in him that Iroh enjoyed his role as mentor, and even if firebending and earthbending weren’t the same he still had a few tricks to teach her.

Hakoda smiled when Zuko turned over in his sleep and Hakoda saw his rounded belly. He decided that maybe a nap would be the perfect way to spend the afternoon. He knew they would be busy when their friends and family showed up during the next few days for Zuko’s surprise baby shower.


End file.
